halofandomcom-20200222-history
CAS-class assault carrier
The Covenant Assault Carrier, one of the 'Capital Ship's''Halo 2, ''Cairo Station (Level) opening cut-scene in the Covenant's armadas, is a heavy warship classification within the Covenant Fleet. Function From details in Halo 2 and Halo 3 the ship seems primarily designed as a planetary assault ship, with enough shielding and firepower to break through enemy defences then disgorge forces from its mammoth launch bays (which are even big enough to house two UNSC Frigates) and can remain in the same place within a planetary atmosphere. Background The Assault Carriers are massive Covenant spacecraft capable of widespread destruction. They are armed with energy beam projectors, and their gravity lifts can also be used as a planetary siege weapon. Two of these crafts, one commanded by the High Prophet of Regret, attacked Earth on October 20th, 2552. They are larger than s, with three primary bulbous sections as opposed to the two on a CCS-class. Armament Due to their mammoth bulk, they are believed to be quite heavily armed. They are possibly armed with at least one energy projector, (As in Halo: First Strike a Spartan mentioned "Energy Projectors, only the big ships have them."), one or more pulse lasers (an Assault Carrier disabled a UNSC over Earth before being itself destroyed by the Master Chief) and an unknown amount of Plasma Torpedoes, which are located on the nose and the underside of the ship. Assault Carriers are also armed with a unique gravity lift able to be used as a weapon. This gravity lift is speculated to reverse itself and adjust its reversed power to full strength causing it to decimate any object in its path(Regrets carrier did this at delta Halo). However, their assets likely lie in their starfighter and troop compliments, as per their classification as Carriers. It is known that they possess Seraph singleships, Banshees, Spirits, Phantoms, and even Drop Pods, along with many legions of Grunts, Brutes, Jackals, Drones, Elites, Hunters, Ghosts, Spectres, Wraiths, Shadows, and other ground units. Characteristics Assault Carriers, like the vast majority of other Covenant ships, are characterized by their bulbous silhouette. However, they also tend to be characterized by their unique swollen and bulbous "hook" shaped nose that is similar to that of the head of a whale. As a dedicated carrier ship, the ship's docking/launch bays are significantly larger than the smaller CCS-class ships. The assault carrier contains at least one bay that is capable of comfortably holding two UNSC Frigates within, with enough room left over for smaller ships to fly through. They also appear to have a slightly exposed deuterium/tritium fusion reactor (The slit opening that continuously emanates a unique deep violet glow). Assault carriers seem to possess three rather large engines directly beneath the tail of the ship which would be necessary to propel such a massive ship through space or a planetary atmosphere. Known Carriers *Shadow of Intent *Regrets Carrier Appearances *There were two Assault Carriers in the First Battle of Earth - one was the Prophet of Regret's personal starship and the other was destroyed by SPARTAN-117 *In the Halo 3 preview, the only Covenant capital ships present in the "excavation force" at the site of the Forerunner artifact appear to be Assault Carriers. This is most likely due to the importance of the holy site to the Covenant. *Assault Carriers appear several times in Halo 3. The first carrier is shown holding position above the Ark excavation site during the levels Tsavo Highway and The Storm. The Elite fleet that arrives at Earth during Floodgate is led by the carrier ''Shadow of Intent'', which later engages a Covenant Loyalist Fleet above the Ark containing at least 2 Assault Carriers. *In the announcement trailer there are three assault carriers, one going past John, and the other two in the whole where the portal is. Images Image:Covenant Assault Carrier FanArt.jpg|An Assault Carrier entering slipspace Image:Assault carrier.jpg|The Prophet of Regret's own Assault Carrier hangs ominously in the clouds over New Mombasa. Image:AssaultCarrierOverNewMombasa.jpg|Numerous Assault Carriers are seen above the skies around the portal to the Ark in the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer. Sources